


Professor is a Pet

by luce_northstar



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, BDSM, Butt Plugs, College, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luce_northstar/pseuds/luce_northstar
Summary: During class hours, Nikola is a respected tenured professor, and Jae is his easygoing assistant. But when the class is dismissed...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Professor is a Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Exoscopy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoscopy/) for beta-reading this!  
> This is just a little experiment because I usually just write scripts/screenplays and I have not tried my hand on narrative for years but... hopefully it's a successful one? Tell me what you think!

Nikola shifted on his seat, unthinkingly, and suddenly found himself gasping for air.

He’d been sitting completely unmoving for at least 40 minutes, waiting for the video of Djurkovic’s version of Izbiracica to end so he could shoot some questions to his class. In this stillness his body had gotten used to the intruding presence inside of him, numbed itself to it in a way.

But now that careless change in position had made Nikola once more very aware of the toy. 

Unmistakably aware.

Caught off guard, the professor could feel his cheeks flush, as he tried to no avail to get back to the angle he was sitting in before. 

He let out a couple of nervous coughs to mask his discomfort, and too late realized his grave mistake as his whole body clenched, making the situation acutely worse.

Why did he agree to this?

He bit his lower lip for a second, took a deep breath, and collected himself.

“Nikola, you’re 36, you’re not a teenager, you can do this,” he chanted a couple of times in his mind, then he turned the projector off and calmly began interrogating the class about the play they had just finished seeing. There were a couple of smart observations, a couple of incredibly dumb ones, and a grand total of five questions that had actual relevance to what they'd been discussing that semester, surprisingly enough.

They went on talking for the remaining hour of the class, and Nikola was glad he didn’t have to get up to write anything at the moment, because he could feel the short blondish hair on his nape drenched in sweat, and he was pretty sure his white shirt was stained by it too.

He was struggling.

The professor was completely alert to the toy's presence. He was trying his best to relax, ignoring the feeling of fullness and slight discomfort as the lube on the shaft had dried out. A small but constant sting of pain was continuously reminding him how stretched he was, his hole trying again and again to fit comfortably around the plug once more.

But thankfully, none of the students seemed to have noticed anything odd. After all, college students rarely did: most of them weren't paying any attention to begin with, and at the moment he was extremely grateful for that.

But Jae, he was paying attention. 

He was sitting in the first row, apparently very busy grading a small pile of papers that were delivered late by the students. Yet Nikola could bet his tenure that Jae didn’t miss a single shudder, a single minimal change of expression, a single quiver. 

And this certainty made him feel both slight annoyance and odd warmth… he was embarrassed, yes, and still he felt nearly satisfied at the idea? Which made him grapple with a set of emotions he wasn't exactly anticipating, but he couldn't say he was not enjoying, somehow.

In what probably was his best acting performance since his high school drama club days, in the end Nikola managed to not give away his situation, and successfully finished the lesson. 

He sent all his students home with their assignments and a light scolding for turning in so many late papers, and watched as Jae, his assistant, guided them to the door, indulging in some casual chat with a couple of them.

When the door closed behind the last of the students, Jae turned towards him, with a satisfied smirk painted on his beautiful plump lips.After locking the door, he took his time to walk towards the small podium where Nikola's desk was, playing with the keys. He climbed up, and strolled towards Nikola, whose palms were getting sweaty in worry and anticipation, stopping just one step away from the Slavic literature professor. 

“If you want to get it out for a bit, you know the conditions,” Jae said in a casual tone, tapping the wooden surface of the desk.

Nikola swallowed noisily, nodding. 

He looked around, nearly expecting to see some student still sitting on one of the desks, and unfastened his belt with fingers now suddenly clumsy. He cursed himself. He didn't realize how turned on he was. It was like electricity was jolting through his body, making every movement ridiculously difficult.

But Jae didn't seem to mind waiting, and was observing the professor fumble over his own belt, then push his pants down just enough to uncover his ass, stopping with his hands on the waistband of his boxers.

Nikola glanced around once more, cheeks hot and flushed, making sure once more they were alone. 

He knew what was going to happen and was procrastinating, not because he didn't want to, but because what he was feeling was turning out to be way more intense that what he’d anticipated.

He wanted to savor it, to pay attention to everything, but the excitement was so big that the idea of starting was nearly scary…  _ if it never begins it can never finish _ , the thought ran through his head.

Jae's dark eyes were studying him, he could feel them. 

His assistant wasn't trying to rush him, yet knowing he was being observed made Nikola find the resolve to go on.

He bent over the desk, legs just barely spread, and pushed down his underwear, revealing the flared base of the plug peeking from between his asscheeks. Jae finally moved. His fingers traced the outline of the plug, then tapped his nails on the diamond-shaped gem decorating it, making Nikola shudder.

“Spread,” he ordered calmly, watching the professor place his hands on his own cheeks, spreading them apart. 

“So pretty! I nearly feel bad about taking it out…” Jae sighed, tapping again on the plug playfully, “Sure you want me to?”

“Just… just for a bit...” Nikola managed to answer, hiding his face against the desk.

“Ok… wait for me like this, ok? Be a good boy!” Jae ordered, caressing the strip between Nikola's clenched hole and his ballsack before moving away, to walk back to his seat.

He recovered his bag and carried it over to the professor's desk without any hurry, looking inside for something. Nikola knew he was taking his time on purpose, but he didn't feel like protesting. Even having to wait like this was part of it.

“Ah, here it is!” Jae exclaimed after a while, and reached the other end of the desk, placing himself behind Nikola. 

The professor could hear the sound of something gel-like being squeezed out of a container, then felt the cold wetness of lube sliding on his hole, and made a surprised sound.

“Behave,” Jae warned. Then he circled the tight ring of muscle with a finger, teasing it, before tugging the plug just enough to uncover the shaft. It was an inch thick at that point, and Jae made methodically sure to cover it all well with lube. Then he released his grasp on it, and Nikola's body sucked the toy back in with a greedy spasm, making the man sigh. 

The now lubed plug fit snugly inside him, and he nearly regretted asking to take it out. But he knew he could not take it back. He didn't really want to either. He was anticipating what was going to happen very much, yet… he didn't expect it would feel so good.

“Hands on the desk now,” Jae ordered, snapping Nikola out of his thoughts.

Nikola complied, grasping the edge of the table with his hands, and propping up his ass a bit. Jae dragged down Nikola's pants and boxers completely, and grabbed the base of the toy, stopping before doing anything more.

“What do you have to say if you want me to slow down?”

“Yellow.”

“And if it hurts in a way you don't like or you want me to stop?”

“Red.”

“Good boy.”

Nikola’s face flushed red at the appellative, his cock twitching in an appreciative way, his body spasming around the plug. It didn't matter that Jae was nearly ten years younger than him. In that moment, all he wanted was to be called “good boy”.

Jae began pulling the toy, Nikola's tense tight muscles spread slowly around the bulging shape of the plug, opening more and more. 

It wasn't even one third out, and then Jae released it, letting it slide back inside at its own pace, Nikola's body welcoming it inside once more. 

He repeated the operation three other times and Nikola could feel his legs getting weaker and weaker, very grateful for the support provided by the desk.

The fourth time, Jae stopped when the plug was at its widest point, his other hand placed on Nikola's lower back to still him. 

Nikola never felt so spread open in his life, his hole trying to fight back against the plug, to suck it back inside or to push it out, to no effect. 

It stung a bit, but he couldn't say it was unpleasant, just very forceful. The complete loss of control was reassuring in a way. He knew his body could fight all it wanted but that wasn't a situation he had any power in. So while his body was trying to make it stop, his dick was leaking precum and he found himself unable to contain a long and delighted moan. 

He had never been the noisy type. He still couldn't figure how Jae was able to get those out of him.

“Ah I didn't think you could take so much, look at you!” Jae teased, seemingly in response to the moan, “I really didn't realize it was thicker than me...”.

Nikola wanted to turn his head back to look at Jae as he was saying that, but stopped abruptly and found himself making another loud gasp when the plug was suddenly yanked out.

His hole was gaping, now empty, still feeling stretched and tense. Nikola realized he had slid down the desk a little, but his body seemed unable to support him at the moment, breath ragged and hole twitching, a trail of lube rolling down his thighs. 

“Ass up, we haven't started yet,” Jae reminded him, while placing the plug just next to Nikola's face.

The professor steadied himself a little on the desk, straightening his legs, and finally glanced at the thing. He was now realizing he had not taken a good look at the plug before wearing it that morning: he was so worried someone would enter the office, so head over heels at the prospect, and in such a wild mix of excitement, fear and arousal, that he really didn't focus on the size of the thing.

The plug's wider point was definitely thicker than Jae, or any of the dildos and vibrators his assistant had introduced him to. He felt a certain ping of pride, thinking he was able not only to take it, but to keep it inside for three full hours. 

His mind drifted at the memory of that morning, when Jae had made him kneel on the floor on all fours, with his pants around his ankles, and slowly fucked his wet hole first with his fingers, making sure he came without touching himself, teasing and massaging his prostate with expert movements while he eased his ass to bigger intrusions. Then he fucked him with the toy, never reaching the wider point, just thrusting the tip in and out until Nikola's own tense ring of muscles gave out and welcomed it all, swallowing the plug inside with a greedy motion. 

He was still lost in that memory, eyes unfocused and locked on the huge plug, when the first strike landed on his ass.

Nikola jolted forward, with a gasp, and grabbed the edge of the desk with all his strength.

After a few seconds another jolt landed, and he felt the harsh surface of the wooden brush bouncing off his ass, leaving a distinct stripe of biting pain where it had stuck him, that quickly dissipated.

“You forgot the rules, professor?”

“I… I have to count out loud,” Nikola whimpered, “and thank Jae for each blow.”

“So?” Jae urged him, rubbing the wooden brush against the round red mark on the professor's ass. His tone wasn't playful, nor cruel, he had a steady calm in his voice that made Nikola's head spin.

He propped up his ass to assume the right position again, realizing he had slouched a bit because of the sudden strikes. Would the first strike count or not? Definitely not.

“One. Thank you, Master.”

SMACK

Immediately the brush came down again, striking a bit lower on his exposed buttocks, causing him to whine in pain once more. In that position his legs were tense and the whole lower part of his buttocks was exposed. He had nowhere to escape the biting pain of the swats.

“Two. Thank you, Master.”

Jae kept on going, without diminishing the strength of his strikes, each blow building up the stinging pain, the spread all over, like a sort of burning warmth. 

Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

Nikola's brain was drifting in a buzzing and numbing sort of bliss. He could see the lines of empty seats in front of him, and he couldn't help but think how humiliating it would have been if any of his students could see him like this. What if someone was to walk into the room now? What of his respectability? His credibility? He found himself getting harder, his erection trapped between his belly and the desk. 

“Eight. Thank you, Master.”

Jae didn't talk during this kind of spankings, he was very serious and methodical, this was a punishment after all. 

When he had him across his lap, and used his hand, he'd be chatty as hell, showering the professor with praise and affection. He'd alternate the blows with caresses, rubbing his fingers between Nikola's cheeks, teasing his hole, sometimes slipping a finger inside, or two. And they always ended up having sex in those occasions. Usually at some point Jae would just start fucking him with his fingers until Nikola begged him for more, desperate to come. Then often the professor would straddle Jae's lap, and take him inside slowly, inch by inch, while his assistant kept striking his ass from time to time as a sort of encouragement. Jae never stopped even when Nikola was moving up and down his erection, bottoming out each time, letting himself fall on it. He'd only stop hitting his ass when he was about to come, then he'd grab Nikola's hips to keep him steady and start thrusting, quick and hard, more often than not making the professor come together with him. 

But now it wasn't the time.The rules for that day were that if he wanted to take the plug off, he had to endure a punitive spanking for the whole time his hole was going to be empty. 

The plug was a necessary educational instrument, Jae had remarked, so he had to train him well on wanting to keep it on. 

“Fourteen. Thank you, Master.”

Nikola's voice was getting weaker, a few whines escaping his lips, and a couple of tears rolled down his eyes as he delighted in the punishment. He knew he deserved it and had to endure it. Not because he didn't want the plug back inside, because he passionately wanted it back, but because he had wished to take it off earlier and for so much of the time.

Jae had hit the back of his thighs a couple of times now, making Nikola flinch in pain, loud gasps leaving his mouth as more tears pooled into his eyes. But then his assistant went back to hitting higher, on the lower part of his buttocks, his strikes always sure and fast.

“Twenty one. Thank you, Master.”

Each swat stung more than the previous,the pain more lasting. He felt his skin crawl with a constant burn, his skin now raw and sensitive, and couldn't help some sobs.

“Twenty seven. Thank you, Master.”

Nikola tensed, preparing himself for the next swat, but it didn't come.

The professor took a second to compute that information, and turned his head confused, eyes red with tears of shame and ecstasy.

Jae had put the wooden brush on the desk, and was standing behind him, glancing at something.

“You made a mess… I think it's time to get it back inside, don't you?” Jae's eyes were fixated between the professor’s legs, and Nikola noticed just in that moment that he had come all over himself.

He was incredibly embarrassed, how could such a thing have happened without him even realizing?

He tried to straighten himself up but his legs were too weak, and he found Jae just behind him, ready to support him. His assistant nuzzled lovingly against his neck, cleaning his wet cheeks with the rim of his sleeve, and ordered calmly, “Bend over the desk again and put the plug back.”

Nikolas nodded and complied, feeling his whole body moving kind of in slow motion.

He settled himself on the desk again, legs spread and ass propped up, and he grabbed the plug.

He was about to press it against his hole when Jae swatted his hand.

Before Nikola could protest or try again, his assistant grabbed his hair, tugging it just enough to make it be felt.

“Not like this, silly pet. You're going to get hurt.”

Nikola’s brain was still too dazed and too on edge, and Jae must have realized he was not lucid enough to comply without help.

“I'm going to do it for you, be obedient and stay still.”

The professor nodded, letting himself relax while laying on his cum drenched belly over the desk, slowly coming back to his senses. 

Everything felt so right and perfect in that moment.

Jae began kissing the red marks on his ass and thighs, just brushing his lips against them, but even his breath on the irritated and abused skin was a source of pain at the moment.

Nikola whimpered pitifully, but he didn't mind it. In a way, he was helping him clear his head.

He heard the sound of the lube tube being squeezed, yet he didn't pay it too much attention, focused entirely on Jae's lips grazing his bruises.

Then his assistant inserted two lubed fingers inside him, slicking him up, and something in the back of Nikola's head was trying to tell him that was an important detail. But he got again distracted when Jae began pushing the plug back in.

At the beginning Nikola's hole felt tense, it was still swollen because of the previous activities, but as soon as the plug was halfway in, he felt himself loosen up and accept the toy back inside, feeling a pleasant tingle in his lower belly as the plug filled him up again. His hole gaped around the base, twitching a couple of times, then relaxed.

Nikola felt in heaven.

Jae helped him up, had him sit on the desk, and helped him out of his dirty shirt. 

He was careful and gentle, he always was when they were done.

Nikola hadn't exactly figured it out completely, but he had realized by now that sometimes he could get very lost in a scene, and would get into a totally elated headspace that was surely incredibly pleasant, but Jae always treated it as the moment where their games would start to wrap up. He was certain that this was what happened earlier. He was now finally coming down from it, and as his assistant was cleaning his belly and the inside of his thighs with wet wipes, he suddenly realized that yes, he could have gotten hurt before.

“Sorry,” Nikola muttered, kind of ashamed of himself.

Jae stopped what he was doing, and looked up at the professor, still kneeling between his legs, and asked, “About what?”

“Before.” Nikola's cheeks were flushed red, and he was trying to avoid Jae's gaze, “The plug thing.”

Jae smiled at him, and climbed up to kiss him, while hitching up his pants. It hurt when the coarse fabric of the jeans scraped his sensitive skin, but Nikola was too distracted by Jae's words to mind.

“Don't worry, it's my job to make sure my pet doesn't do silly things when he’s thinking with his asshole.” Jae kissed him again, fastening the button of the professor's jeans. “You've been a very good boy.”

Nikola could feel that down to his stomach. 

He found himself impulsively hugging his assistant, burying his head in the crook of Jae's neck.

He was ashamed he had been so careless, he was happy Jae wasn't disappointed in him for that, he was overjoyed he still managed to make Jae happy.

He tightened his grip, arms circling around his assistant's chest, and after a moment the other man returned his hug.

They stayed like that a while, breathing calmly, listening to each other's steadying heartbeat. 

Jae's smell was fruity and nice, Nikola was sure he must have showered that morning. He was warm, and his arms around his body felt so good. 

He wasn't hugging him too tight, just enough to make him feel his presence, one of his hands rubbing slow circles on Nikola's back.

The professor was sure he could stay like this forever.

After some minutes, Nikola felt that Jae's grip was getting a bit weaker, and finally took the initiative to break the hug, thinking the other must be tired.

But when he looked at his face, Nikola realized Jae's eyes were glistening and reddened.

He panicked.

“Oh God, did I do something…?”

Jae shook his head, sniffling and cleaning the wet trail on his cheeks with the back of his hand.

“Nope, don't worry,” he finally smiled, and touched Nikola's hand, brushing reassuringly his fingers against the professor's, “Those things are intense for both of us, you know?”

Of course they were. 

Nikola grabbed Jae's hand in his own, squeezing it hard. 

Yeah, of course they were.

“You have been great, Jae. The best.” the professor said, drawing Jae's hand near his own lips, kissing its fingers. “It felt amazing. And you protected me from getting myself hurt. So thank you.”

Nikola's lips curved up, while his cheeks turned a bit red. He wasn't used to being so direct, but that was what he was feeling and he wanted to tell the other, “There is no one else in the world I'd trust more with being my owner than you.”

Jae blinked a couple of times, he seemed surprised.

Then an incredibly bright smile lightened up his face, and he yanked the other man against himself, wrapping his free arm around his waist.

Before Nikola could realize what Jae was doing, the other man had kissed him possessively, biting his lower lip and then forcing his tongue into the professor's mouth.

Nikola felt himself get weak in the kiss, his whole body reacting with way too much enthusiasm to Jae’s renewed confident attitude. Moreover, his rear was hurting a lot, trapped inside his tight pants, and the plug, snug and secure inside him, was brushing lightly at his prostate now that he was so suddenly yanked forward. 

He let out a delighted sigh, and let Jae take the lead in the kiss completely, abandoning himself to his care once more.

He still wasn't even sure how he got himself into that situation but damn, he was so incredibly happy he did.


End file.
